Diskussion:Brutaka
Verdammte Sche**e, es gibt nicht die Wasserform von Brutaka als Set!! Sein Aussehen ist noch nicht mal bekannt! Welcher Depp schreibt das dauernd hier rein!? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Seite wurde für unangemeldete Nutzer gesperrt. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:22, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hallo Lesovikk520, Hier schreibt derjenige, der dauernd das mit der Wasserform von Brutaka in das Wiki geschrieben hat. Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, dass ich das getan habe. Ich habe aber Beweise! Echte Beweise! Die Artikelnummer von Brutakas Wasserform ist 8899. Er ist eine Limited Edition und kam 2007 raus. Hier ist ein Bild: thumb|400px Das ist nen Fake. Kein normaler Titan, in Brutakas Größe, hätte sone breite Verpackung. Und außerdem wurde es auf BZPower bekanntgegeben. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:50, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Bild wurde übrigens hier veröffentlicht, extra noch mit dem Hinweis: "As cool as it would be if they actually made a mutated Brutaka set, this is only my Photoshop work. All comments, criticisms, and questions are appreciated as always. Thanks for looking!" -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 16:42, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ja aber ich finde er sieht cool aus^^ aber der richtige brutaka: was hat der für bekloppte arme aufm rücken? die sehen echt besch......eiden aus. Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass das Arme sein sollen. Sondern eher irgendwelche Halterungen für seine Wurfmesser oder so was... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:25, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) aha okay^^ kann mir bitte jemand erklären wie ich meine unterschrift setze? ich kann des net. Thedestructor01 Setz einfach vier Tilden (~) an Ende deines Beitrages, das wird dann automatisch in deine Signatur verwandelt. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 12:41, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) aber ein neuer brutaka wäre schon cool xD Marco 09:38, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Merkmale, Kräfte.... Also so wie ich des jez verstehe, war brutaka schon von anfang an etwa so stark wie ein Makuta, jez mit der Grubenmutagenen und der Antidermis muss er ja ein Superwesen sein. ixch denke er wird ne grosse rolle spielen in der zukunft, was denkt ihr? Marco 17:28, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du Unrecht, Brutaka war früher nicht so stark wie ein Makuta (Obwohl er schon ziemlich mächtig war), und selbst durch die vielen kräfte, die er durch die Antidermis erlangt hatte, ist er nicht so stark wie ein Makuta. Durch dei Grubenmutagene bekam er keine neuen Kräfte, er wurde nur ein wasseratmer und sein Aussehen hat sich etwas verändert. Und bitte achte auf deine Rechtschreibung, das hier ist ein Wiki. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] jo is ok. Marco 12:38, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Es ist unlogisch das Makuta so stark sein können. Sie wurden ja schon mehrere male von Toa besiegt. In 08 konnten ja sogar die Nuva im Zweikampf mit ihnen mithalten. RC-Strakk 17:16, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Die Toa Nuva haben mit den Makuta nur "mitgehalten" weil die Toa ein wichtiger Teil ihres Plans waren; hätten die Toa Nuva keine Rolle in ihrem Plan gespielt wären sie schneller tot als sie "Verdammt!" sagen können. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Voll cool. Schade das die Toa nicht stärker sind. Die nützen ja irgendwie nix um die Matoran zu schützen wenn die nich mal gegen die Makuta ankämen. RC-Strakk 18:39, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Nicht mal!? Die Makuta waren die so ziemlich mächtigste Spezies des MUs! Die hatten dutzende von zerstörerischen und mächtigen Kräften, wie soll ein Toa da mithalten XD? Und die Makuta waren ja nicht schon von Anfang an eine Bedrohung für die Matoraner, früher waren sie ja gut. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] He he stimmt schon. Aber Mata Nui (oder warens etz die grossen Wesen) hätten es sehen müssen das Wesen mit einer solchen macht, irgendwann einen eigenen bösen Willen entwickeln und hätten desswegen wenigstens Speziell starke Toa wie Takanuva als "Reserve" erschaffen können XD. Aber an das hat Greg wahrscheinlich nich gedacht. ;D RC-Strakk 20:52, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk #Es war Mata Nui, er hat die Makuta erschaffen. #Und wenn sie das so gemacht hätten, hätten sie auch sehen müssen, dass diese mächtigen Toa irgentwann böse werden könnten. #Auch Takanuva könnte keinen Makuta allein besiegen, wenn dieser all seine Kräfte einsetzt, was Takanuva übrigens auch weiß (siehe Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny) #Das hat so langsam nix mehr mit Brutaka zu tun XD. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 11:21, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) #Wo giebt es den zu kaufen BÜDDE antwortet mir xDDDD #MOMENT MAL WO STEHT DENN BEI 2007 DAS ER VERÖFFENTLICHT WURDE HÄÄÄÄ